A Shade of Gray
by Andrial
Summary: This is a Commodore Smoker love story. Learn about Smoker and his past, and A Courageous strange girl that helped shape his future, and twists his life upside down once again 10 years later. SMOKExO/C Rated M for Sexual Content, Language, and Violence.
1. A Bad Begining to a Bad Day

**Hello readers! This is my first story here on Fanfiction, no not my first story in general. I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. The OP Characters are not mine they are Oda's but the O/C is. Please Review and let me know what you like, hate, love, improvements, and what you would like to read more off. THANK YOU! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter One

"_Damn that Straw Hat..."_ A lone Marine ship sailed steadily strange seas of the Grand Line. The White Hunter lay on the front of the ship, in a sun chair next to a table standing a coffee pot and two tea cups. Smoker let a huff of smoke out and continued to glare at the clouds above. An image of a boy with a scar under his left eye, holding a straw hat on his head and smiling like he won the lottery kept coming to his mind. The Straw Hat's Captain's words' still rung in his ears like a bad tune, "You're a good man!" Growling, Smoker took the two cigars from his mouth and took a drink of coffee. _"Out of all the things to say he _had _to say that." _The newly and unhappily appointed Commodore placed the cigars back into his teeth and sucked on the toxic end. "_Brat sounded just like her," _he rubbed his face and let the smoke out of his mouth.

_*A small girl covered in dirt glared at the boy standing above her. "I won't let you hurt him!" The girl shouted as she rushed to stand in front of the dog she had been holding onto. The boy crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes._

_"I'm not interested in hurting you and you're dumb mutt." The boy studied the girls' stubborn features, and then finally he resolutely gave her his hand. The girl blinked then slowly nodded. She shifted to show the whimpering dog behind her. _

_The boy had been walking when he had heard a dogs' whine and yelp of pain. That was when he had seen her. This courageous girl. She had run at the group of boys surrounding and tormenting the dog and tackled one of the boys. He had watched as she pounded his face into the ground. All the other boys where so shocked that they watched until they realized that she was alone. The other boys had pulled her off and held her arms as the leader got to his feet. Even so, the girl fought, utterly fearless. That's when he had to step in. Together they had worked together to chase off the rotten pack of miscreants._

"_You should take better care of your dog," The young boy pointed out shaking his head of white hair. _

_The girl stuck out her tongue and glared, "He isn't my dog." The girl turned her head back to the shaggy dog. "I just heard this dog crying, and when I saw what those jerks where doing to him," she shook her mop of black hair. "I just couldn't help myself. Next thing I remember is beating in the punks' rotten mug." The dog whimpered and nudged his head on the girls' hand. She started petting him at his request. "Thank you." The boy blinked. "Without you, I wouldn't have been able to help this poor guy. You're a good man!" The girl looked directly at him and grinned so much he could have sworn he could see all of her teeth. *_

The sound of footsteps caught the Commodores' attention, causing him to glance over his shoulder. A woman wearing a topical button up and jeans, walked steadily by.

"Tashigi," Smoker called, the woman stopped and watched as her higher up poured coffee into the second cup of tea. A tired sigh pasted between them as the woman backtracked and took the seat next to her Commodore.

"Thank you, sir." Sitting down, Tashigi pushed her glasses on her head and laid her sword across her lap. She reached for her cup and sipped from it softly. The cup clinked as she put the cup back home on the table. "I'm sorry I failed sir." Smoker just grunted and watched his second in command. "I couldn't stop Crocodile and I helped the straw hats." A strange sound filled the silence; it was the sound of a fist tightening on the sheath of a sword. Smoker's sharp eyes focused on his lieutenants' knuckles as they whiten in Tashigi's harsh grip. Her face was hard, and her eyes harder as she saw something that only she could see. "I pointed that Straw Hat in Crocodile's direction because I couldn't do it myself. And then after the battle, I had a chance to capture the straw hat pirates…but I let them go." Her eyes closed in defeat.

A puff of smoke floated high in the sky until it slowly vanished. "Don't feel bad Tashigi," another puff of smoke went to follow its' brother. "You followed your own sense of justice." Smoke took another drink of coffee.

"No! I didn't, that's the problem. I let them go because they could do what I couldn't. I felt like I owed them. People like them shouldn't be free." Smoker looked back at his Lieutenant. She was clutching her sword in both hands and looking at it as though it were her enemy and her best friend.

Huff. Another puff of smoke. "Tashigi. You could learn something from those pirates." The short haired woman looked up in surprise at her Commodore, her eyes widening and her mouth slightly open she looked almost like an owl. At that moment her glasses feel on her nose causing her to blink in shock and almost loose her balance. Arms' flinging, she finally found her balance and stared at her higher up. "Those Straw Hats' have strong hearts. They never give up, and neither should you."

Tashigi blinked and nodded causing her glasses to fall further down her nose. Pushing her glasses back up she stood up, "You're right." She punched her fist in front of her and glared forward.

Huff. Huff. Huff. More smoke. "You came out here for another reason, didn't you." It wasn't a question.

Lieutenant Tashigi jumped and looked at Smoker with a guilty expression. "Well sir," she scratched her head nervously. "I got a call from Command."

"Ooh," Smoker watched as more smoke floated up toward the clouds.  
"They activated the tracking device in our transponder snail." Smoker's eyes swung toward Tashigi, anger falling from him in waves. "They felt that with our continued failure to capture the Straw Hats', and… this is my guess, your insubordination at your promotion." Smoke started to rise from the Commodore's shoulders. Tashigi gave a nervous laugh, sweat started to form on her brow. "They are sending Captain Adonna to help in our pursuit of the Straw Hats, sir."

Silence… "WHAT!" The entire ship shook.


	2. Captain Adonna Z Belle Arrives

Chapter Two

_*"Your stupid dog keeps following me home every night." The young white haired boy glared into the mossy colors glaring right back. _

"_I told you before. He isn't my dog." The black haired girl threw her arms out in front of her palms up, as though offering something. Advice. "He obviously likes you," she placed her hands on her hips, "why not keep him?"_

_The boy huffed, "Because I don't want him."_

_The scruffy dog whined._

_The girl glared and bent down to hug the mutt. "You hurt his feelings!" _

_Irritated, the boy looked away while crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't know why you can't keep him." He muttered darkly. The boy's white head shifted to look at this young girl. He watched as she pulled out a piece of bread and let the dog eat it. '_Yeesh, how much can that dog eat?' _With masked affection, he recalled the giant plate of food he had snuck out to feed the hopeless case wagging his tail at the pair of kids. Finally, with a defeated sigh, the boy bent down also and scratched the mutt's floppy ears. "Well, I can't keep him."_

_Both children sat in silence as they thought of the poor scruffy mutt in front of them. "I know what we could do!" The girl jumped up, causing the boy to fall from his crouch and unto his butt. The dog yelped and jumped around excitedly. Dark hair flew wildly as the girl dashed from the docks of Loguetown, where the boy had found the strange dark haired girl, and ran toward town. _

_"Wait for me!" The boy shouted as he scrambled into a run, the dog right behind him. _

_Both kids stopped and leaned on their knees for support as they caught their breath. The stray jumped around them both, obviously up for more of this running game. Taking in a deep breath, the boy with white hair straightened first and looked around to where this crazy girl had taken him. The boy blinked as he realized they were back in the same alley way where they had found the mutt. The crazy girl finally straightened and grinned as she pointed out a small dead end. _

_"If we can clean out that alley way and find some wood would could probably been a makeshift dog house." She looked at the boy next to her. He just replied with a look that told that he thought she was nuts. Those mossy eyes rolled to briefly greet the clouds. "Look, we both can't take him home. So we can at least build him a home." She bent and patted the dogs' curly brown fur. "And we can bring him food." The girl finished and looked up at the boy expectantly._

_The boy shook his head of white hair, "What you do you me 'we'?" The girl glared at him. "You're the one who got me into this entire crazy plot in the first place by being a stupid helpless girl." _

_Grunt. Thud._

_"Take the back!" The girl screamed as she looked down at the boy she tackled to the ground. _

_"Make me!" The boy shouted right back.*_

The big white haired man, now known as Commodore Smoker, paced back and forth on the starboard side of his ship. A line of soldiers stood at attention behind him as he paced, up and down. Up and down. Up and down.

His second in command, Tashigi, saluted the Commodore as she arrived from inside the speeding vessel. She stood in front of the line of Marines. "The Captain's ship will be meeting us soon, Sir."

Smoker cursed under his breath. Of course her ship would catch up to his. It didn't matter that he had ordered the ship to accelerate to full speed. The heads up from HQ had come in when those grisly old bastards had already sent her out to meet his ship. She was already half way to location by the time he heard she was coming. He knew those old farts planned it that way. He'd rather burn in Hell then let anyone take down those pirates but him. The only reason he had even let Hina try was because he knew she wouldn't be able too. It was his job, not hers.

A sharp intake of breathe, "Look, Sir! There is her ship!" Tashigi pointed to her right. And sure enough, on the horizon, a small ship could be seen.

It didn't take long for the small speed ship to catch up, even with the Commodore's ship at full push. It was a pain, but with the ship riding alongside its bigger sister, he had no choice. The ship was ordered to come to a complete stop and once stationary, to help the smaller ships inhabitants' board.

Commodore Smoker stopped pacing and stared at the woman who had boarded his vessel. She wasn't like anything he remembered her being. He blinked as the woman smiled. All he could think of was how she had been, how she had used to look like a string bean. All muscle, cropped hair and a growing figure that wasn't quite filled in yet. But that wasn't the woman in front of him. Of course, about ten years had passed since they had parted ways after completing their training in the Marines.

He absorbed her in. Short blunt heeled boots that tightly hugged her calves. Tight brown riding pants, that hugged her curves that were held up by a black belt. She also had two tanto blades that crossed at her back forming a perfect "X". The short blades straps were wrapped around her narrow waist acting as a corset. She had on a white shirt under that, which cut at the sleeves, leaving her biceps bare. The shirt had a tie at the front of her breasts, which she tied half way up showing a little bit of her lush bosom. She also wore her Captain's jacket as though it were a cape, showing pride of her position. Next he noted her hair. The short coal black mess he had gotten use too had grown into a long thick mane that she tied into a long braid. She had also kept bangs that reached to her jaw but broke from the middle of her face because of her widows' peak. But the one thing he noticed that hadn't changed was the sharp look in her mossy colored eyes.

"Hello Belle." Smoker greeted as smoke left his lips.

"Long time no see, Smoke." Captain Adonna Z. Belle dipped her head in the direction of her old friend and rival.


	3. Squad 7 and A Strong Heart

Chapter Three

_*The two kids started to swipe the dust and dirt from their clothes as the shaggy dog jumped around both of them in joy. _

_The girl laughed and placed her hands on her hips in triumph, "There, his dog house is done." Her hair was disheveled from wrestling and she had bruises and scratches everywhere, but she didn't care. She had won. She had won and now this bad mannered boy had to help her take care of this dog. Whom, they hadn't given a name. "Mmmm, I think we should give him a name." The girl looked at her companion expectantly, like she wanted him to start giving out suggestions. He didn't. The boy just pressed his back to the wall and slid down. No longer interested. "Humph", the girl crouched down and took the dogs head in between her hands. "I shall name you Curly." _

_She didn't get half way through her smile before the boy snorted. "Please, that's just sad. Don't give the poor dog that name." _

_The look on her face was purely indignant, "Well, I don't hear any suggestions from you jerk." _

_He turned his head away from the strange girl and the even stranger dog. Feigning indifference. "I think Butch is fitting." _

_A sound cut through the air. It sounded as though bells and birds were singing in harmony. The boys head swung around and his eyes widened. The girl was laughing. "Do you really see him," she turned the dogs head toward the boy, "as a Butch?" _

_At that moment the dog in question decided to loll his tongue to the side. His big chocolate eyes squinting as though he was trying to smile and that was the best he had. _

_Okay, maybe she was right, the dog wasn't a Butch. "Fine, he's name will be Shave." The boy put his hand on the dogs head and rubbed it. _

_"Shave, I think we can do that." The sound of bells and birds rang through the alley once more. "Because you seriously need a shave, huh?" She ruffled the dogs long curling locks. _

_Both the children's head's whipped around as the sound of many foot falls sounded their way. It was unmistakable and undeniable in the narrow alley, for it sounded as if thunder had rolled into the very stone itself. Boy and girl stood up and firmly planted their feet in front of their dog. The thunder rolled louder and louder until their ears ran, but by this point they both could see what was coming. Or really who, the five brats from a few days ago had come back. Stern faces and set jaws, the duo pushed their backs together and prepared to face off._

_"Wait!" the middle boy held up his hands, then stopped to support his weight on his knees and catch his breath. All the other boys did the same. The duo still didn't relax as they cautiously watched their previous enemies. "We," huff, "we, want you to be our new Leader!" _

_Silence. Both girl and boy pointed to themselves emanating a simultaneous "me?"_

_There was a run of chuckles around the circle of boys. "No, not you girl," the spokesperson gave her a look that suggested she was definitely over shooting. "You're just a girl. The only reason you got a shot on me was because you came out of nowhere." _

_WHACK! The brat went ass first to the ground as the girl stood over him. "Really? Cause I thought once I had gotten free I had kicked more than just your dumb ass!" Shooting a look at the other boys while shaking in fury she challenged them. "Think I, a girl can't be a leader, huh!" The other boys took a step back, but all looked at each other darkly. _

_The boy with white hair just studied the girl with his arms crossed over his chest then looked at all the other boys surrounding them. "Why would we want to join you idiots anyway?"_

_The boy who got knocked to the ground grabbed the hat he was wearing that had fallen off as his own ass had fallen. Readjusting the cap he looked at the boy with white hair from under the brim and grinned, "Because we're going to be Marines one day!"_

_"We're Squad 5!" One of the other boys shouted._

_The boy with white hair could feel the fury shaking him like a hurricane does to a tree. But it wasn't him to react to the comment. Before he could even take a step, he saw a quick movement and another loud smack sounded in the alley. He watched as the girl stood over the boy who had shouted out. She had kicked him in the face. The boy groaned and rolled on the ground as the girl positively vibrated. _

_"H-how dare you compare yourselves to the Marines!" The boy whom she had kicked stared up at the girl in fear. Her face was covered in shadow, but the half that he could see was what had him trying to crawl backwards. Her eye was wide, her pupil, a calm dot in the eye of the storm of her anger. Her fists where cranked down so hard the bones of her knuckles jutted out like mountains from the earth. "No Marine would pick on a helpless dog like you little shits'! Don't you dare, ever compare yourselves to the Marines!" Her head went down hiding her eyes but not her anger. "One day, I'm going to be an Officer in the Marines," Her head came up and she screamed at the brat before her. "And I'm going to crush little bastards like you!" _

_The boy with white hair stared at the girl before him, stunned. A Marine huh? Resolutely he uncrossed his arms and looked at the boy with the hat who had gotten himself to his feet. "I'll be your Captain." The girl twirled to face him; he wouldn't have been surprised to see steam coming out of her ears. "Someone has got to straighten you idiots up."_

_"Why you? Why not me?" The girl jammed a thumb toward her chest. "I believe I have every right to be Captain as much as you do." She glared in challenge. _

_The boy nodded, "You do." He looked straight at her and smiled as he raised his fists and cracked his knuckles. "Let's settle this, the old fashion way." _

_The girl smiled and raised her fists to fight. _

_"Alright boys!" The white haired boy was standing on a box, more bruised than before. "I am now your Captain, and she," He pointed to the girl standing next to the box whom was furiously sulking. "Is my second in Command, anyone got a problem with that?" Silence. "Good. We are now Squad 7!" All the boys cheered but the black haired girl. _

_The girl glared at her Captain. Bastard had let her win before.*_

Belle seriously took in the man she had grown up with. _"He's gotten bigger,"_ she thought idly. How that was even possible she couldn't fathom. He had always been big, but time seemed to have graced him further with girth. Like he needed to be bigger. It didn't matter however, he could be as big as he liked. Nothing was going to stop her from catching those Straw Hats and prevailing where he had failed. It was her chance to shine, to finally prove that she was stronger than he.

"Alright," Belle shifted unconsciously and took in the men behind Smoker. There was a woman with glasses who kept readjusting them and looking at Smoker and herself as though she were watching a tennis match. All the men behind her looked positively star struck. She refocused on the larger than life man in front of her. Studying him from his brown combat boots, to his jeans, to the white jacket he wore baring his large chest, and to the oh-so familiar mess of white hair. "Let's get down to business, shall we. I want a full report on everything you know about the Straw Hats'. Everything you've heard before Loguetown, after Loguetown, up until now, and where they were last sited."

The darkest expression passed over Smoker's face as he listened to this slip of a woman giving him orders. It put him in a seriously pissed off mood, more than he had been before. He almost didn't notice the man that had gotten off the boat. The man wore the jacket of a Lieutenant, had to be Belle's second in Command. He wore sunglasses that covered part of a scar that started at what would have been his hair line if he hadn't shaved it off. He was also carrying what looked like a M1D Cal. Sniper Rifle. He couldn't tell what the scope was but he'd bet 1,000 berries it was an M84 Scope. It was a little old school, but in his experience it wasn't the model that preformed it was the user of the weapon. Fuck, it only made sense that Belle would have a sharp shooter as her Lieutenant. Belle herself was a close combat fighter, only ever using her tanto blades to defend from an enemy weapon. It was only logical to have a long ranged fighter to cover her back.

A frown touched Belle's face as she turned to her Lieutenant. "You didn't have to pick up the entire load luggage, you know."

Her friend and second in Command shrugged, "All I need is someone to point us to our rooms and I'll take care of the right Ma'am."

One of the men behind Smoker ran up and saluted the Captain and her Lieutenant. "I'll help you Ma'am!" The soldier was trying and failing to hide his flush of pleasure. Smoker growled in irritation.

That dark braid swung side to side as Belle shook her head. The Marine rushed to help with the rest of the luggage and started to lead the way to the rooms. Belle started to follow then looked over her shoulder at Smoker, who was practically biting through his cigars in fury. "I expect to have that report sent to me A.S.A.P." With that she swung her head and started forward off to her room.

CRACK. Two cigars hit the wooden deck of the ship. Smoker spit out the ends he'd bitten off in his anger. Reaching into his jacket he pulled out two more cigars. "That woman knows how to piss me off." Lighting his cigars he started to follow that damn woman. She wanted a report. He'd give her a fucking report. "Tashigi!" He didn't bother to look over his shoulder, "Get that report Captain Adonna wanted and deliver it to her room personally." He didn't bother to wait for a reply or see if she was going to listen. She always did.

"URGH!" Arms up in the air Belle stretched and quickly took off her Captain's jacket. Smiling to herself, she just couldn't believe how lucky she was to have this opportunity. She swung her braid around and starting to undo the tight rope. The look on Smoker's face as she had order him around was something she was going to keep imprinted in her memory till the day she died. It was probably wrong, nah it wasn't wrong at all, but she immensely enjoyed infuriating him. Once the braid was undone she swung her hair out and started to unbind her blades. She then placed the blades gently beside her bed. Finally done unburdening herself she looked around her small room. A familiar old feeling of restlessness began to fill her veins. Guess she could hit the gym while waiting for that report.

She paused as the door to her room opened. No knock huh, could only be one person. Her suspicions were confirmed as the sweet exotic spice that only came from a burning cigar greeted her nose like an old friend. Belle didn't bother to turn around as she heard her door click shut. She just went to the window and opened it so that she wouldn't be subjected to the second hand smoke.

"The Straw Hat Pirates are mine to capture."

Belle turned at the sound of his deep husky voice. In response to him she just sat on the window sill, crossed her long legs, and gracefully tipped an eyebrow up. This only seemed to agitate him further. Goodie.

"I won't let you get in the way, you got that. You will go back to HQ, tell them I'm being a good little whipped dog and that I'm taking care of the Straw Hat situation." Tension from his anger vibrated in his tone.

It wasn't an order, but a straight up command. Like she was really going to listen to that. This was her chance to beat him for once. "What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" Her foot started to bounce up and down, the movement compulsive, undeniable. Smoker's large body moved in closer, threateningly, as he opened his to mouth to say something else. At that moment a knock sounded at the door. "Come in," Belle called her eyes still fastened to the man towering over her. He was so large he made her already small room feel like a closet. Maybe a cubicle.

"Umm, I have that report you asked for…" the voice sounded nervous and obviously female. It was probably Smoker's Lieutenant.

Craning her neck around Smoker, Belle smiled at the poor woman. She looked so uncomfortable. It was apparent she knew she had walked into something she didn't want to see. Please, this was strictly competitive. "Yes, thank you so much…."

"Tashigi."

"Tashigi, thank you." Belle hopped off the window sill, walked around Smoker, and grabbed the manila folder in the woman's hands. Tashigi saluted and popped off the, your-welcome-madams' and scrambled out the door, literally.

Opening up the folder Belle started to read as she walked back to the window sill, sat down, and started to bounce her foot again. From the start of Tashigi's interruption to the trip back to the window, she had felt Smoker's eyes track her like a hawk would its' pray. "This is everything you have on the Straw Hats?" Foot wave, up and down up and down. "There is a gap here," she tapped a page in the folder. "In the report of Alabasta."

Huff. Smoker let the smoke he was holding in release into the air. This infuriating woman in front of him was nothing and everything like he remembered. For that reason alone, he couldn't quite figure her out. There was one thing he knew for certain however, and that was she wasn't going anywhere. He watched her as she read the report Tashigi had brought in. Her long hair was shielding the elegant planes of her face. Ensuring he couldn't read her expressions. Huff. He let his eyes rest on the up and down motion of her foot. A sure sign she wasn't sleeping again. At least that hadn't changed about her. Belle was still an insomniac. Her lack of sleep made it near impossible for her to ever stay still.

Finally her head came up and those mossy eyes met his, "There is a gap here," she tapped one of the many pages in the folder. "In the report of Alabasta." She looked at him as she always head. Fearlessly, demanding she that get what she want without a single order.

Letting out another cloud of smoke he couldn't help but rub his face with his hand. This entire situation was ridiculous. He turned his back on her and went to her desk, grabbed the chair, turned it, and sat down facing her. The entire time her eyes never left him, making him acutely aware of every movement he made. Another cloud of smoke. Leaning his elbows on his knees he intertwined his fingers and rested his chin on the bridge they created. He met her eyes again and told the story of Alabasta.

Silence followed his story. He watched as she closed the folder and met his eyes once more. "I can understand now why you're so reluctant to let me peruse the Straw Hats." Smoker's eyes narrowed. "Even so, I'm still not going to give up." Damned stubborn woman. "Besides," she continued, "Do you really think HQ would have bought any story that had you following orders that easily? That's asking for a bit much." She leaned back and let the window's edge hold her wait. Exposing her long throat. Like he didn't already have a great view of her legs.

He had to admit, however, she was right. Smoker stood up while letting out another cloud of smoke. "So we're going to do this the hard way then."

At that moment she smiled at him. It was so happy looking and bright he blinked. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Crazy woman.


	4. Her Dream and His Goal

Chapter Four

_*"You two, take that alley and cut him off!" The Captain of Squad 7 ordered as the group of kids sprinted through Main St. Dodging and ducking the other pedestrians the Captain catch a glimpse of their target. "Belle, I need to you too use those crates!" The girl sprinting not too far behind him nodded and swerved to follow her orders. The young Captain saw the wild girl out of the corner of his eye as she jumped on the crates and used the height and her speed to get on top of the canopy of a shopping bizarre. Everything was working out perfectly, "You, I want you to take that street, it should circle to the end of this street!" The boy the Captain ordered followed without hesitation. Perfect._

_A loud howl broke through the regular noise of the busy street. The young Captain pushed his legs down harder, trying to get there faster. Shave was right at the boys' heels, then shot off past him. That's when he saw the target trying to back track toward him. The cat saw him and Shave, and tried to veer right only to have Belle drop from the last canopy blocking it's' path. The cat hissed, quickly noted that right and left where now blocked, and turned to go backward now. The two boys the Captain had told to take the alley reached the entrance at that time, both blocking the wide entry way. The group of kids and dog formed a circle around the cat. The creature tired to make its self as small as possible swatting at the hands that tried to grab it. The white haired boy lunged at the same time the strange girl did, the Captain got the cat first. He held the crazed creature at arms' length, till the cat tired out and accepted its fate. _

_The girl puffed her cheeks with anger; the Captain looked at her as though daring her to say something to usurp his leadership. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. Only to have Shave start licking at her face, making her laugh. _

_"Alright Squad 7, let's return the beast!" The boy held up the cat as all the boys cheered, Shave barked celebrating with them, excluding the black haired girl. _

_"Thank you kids so much for returning my Cooter!" The older woman squeaked in glee as she cuddled the cat. _

_"I'd wanna run away too, if my name were Cooter," the black haired girl muttered under her breath.  
The Squad's Captain glared at her and quickly smiled at the lady, "No problem old lady, and any time."_

_All the kids started to walk home following their Captain who was rubbing at a rather large lump on his head. The black haired girl was still laughing at him for getting it, as all the other boys cheered at their victory. Slowly the group dwindled down as they traveled closer and closer to the docks. Shave had already curled up in his makeshift house for the night, waiting for next day's adventure. _

_The group had narrowed down to the Captain and the strange girl, for they lived closest to the sea. The two traveled in silence. Now that the last child had left there was no need for talk. The white haired boy kept looking at the girl next to him expecting her to have a need to fill the silence like most girls he knew from school. However she just kept looking forward a small smile flirting on her lips. The boy didn't mind, he preferred the quite. What he found odd most of all, however, was that the silence between the two of them didn't feel weird or awkward in anyway. It was two people enjoying not being alone, he realized. He had never really thought about whether or not he ever felt alone, it never bugged him because he didn't know much of anything else. People talking constantly always bugged him, made him loose his focus. But this, whatever this was, was pleasant. _

_The girl stopped and looked at a building with wooden planks nailed over the windows and a sign above the door that read "Sea's Best". "This is me," the girl said mildly._

_She started toward the alley, but the boy grabbed her arm, "You live here?" _

_The girl looked back and gave him a look that clearly said "you've got to be kidding me". She sighed, "No, I live behind it," she looked at the shut down restaurant. "My family owns this place; we shut it down a few years ago, I was maybe five when they did it." She looked back at him as though that should be enough to satisfy him. _

_He really didn't want to let her arm go, he wanted to know more. But knew that she would only deflect him at this point, "That's too bad; bet it looked great when it was running." He hoped that she would at least take the bait. Why he wanted to know so bad he couldn't exactly say. He just felt compelled, what was with this strange girl? _

_He studied her as she stared at the building, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't see her eyes. "It was because of Gold Roger," she spoke so quietly he could barely hear her. "After he was executed, The Great Pirate Era began." She grew silent. She was just standing there. Her arm still in his grip, she finally continued when he thought she wasn't. "We are the only island so close the entrance to the Grand Line, as I'm sure you know." He nodded even though she wasn't looking his way. "Raiding pirates have been coming to this island ever since Roger's execution almost 3 years ago." The sun started to go down further in the sky, saying goodnight to the world. The world was washed in pink. "One day a group of pirates came to town and decided to raid my family's restaurant for food and water." She shook her head and smiled softly. "I had an older brother, he was my role model. Everywhere he went I was usually right behind him. He had a dream. A wonderful dream, he wanted to be a Marine. With all the raids going on in town he wanted nothing more than to see an end to it all. When he told me he wanted to be a Marine, I wanted nothing more than to be one also and help him rise as high as he wanted to go." She shook her head again as her smile turned sad. The boy tried to see her face again, but it was shadowed still and her voice was as calm as ever. "So when the restaurant was raided, my brother was infuriated. You see, it was just him, my mother, and me. Our father had died serving in the Marines before I was even born. My brother felt it was his job to protect us. He had stood up to the pirates, showing no fear, and no matter how much they hit him he wouldn't stay down. I wanted to help him but our mother wouldn't let me. Finally, he wouldn't get up anymore. Once they pirates had gone we had carried him to the nearest Doctor but…it was already too late." The boy stared at her unable to move. "My mother tried to keep me from hearing, but he had died from a broken rib that had punctured his lung…" Both children stood before the dead building, as the darkness finally engulfed them. She finally looked at him, her eyes looked glassy but they were dancing with something he could see burned brighter than fire. "That's when I decided that I was going to be a Marine for real! I'm going to carry his dream with mine, and I'm going to be fearless just like he was! I'm going to be the best, that's my dream!"*_

Belle woke up from with a start. Sweat beaded her forehead plastering her hair to her face. She fiercely started to pull the strands from her face, taking the cold beads from her hot face. Breathe in breathe out. Belle stood up from her bed, pulling the cold sweat covered sheets from her body. She walked to the bathroom and turned on the light, flooding the rest of the room in illumination. Walking to her desk she picked up her watch and sighed, 1:02 am. _Not half bad, two hours,_ she thought as she stretched her body. After a few good pops she took a shower and got dressed in a tank and shorts, ready to hit the gym. Anything to get the images of her nightmare to stop playing like a film reel in the back of her eye lids, a nightmare of the night her brother died. Thought's of helplessness as her mother had held on to her as she struggled to reach her brother. Belle shook her head and formed a circle in her mind's eye and turned slowly at first, striking at points with her palm and turning in her circle to hit another.

Smoker watched as Belle, from the second floor, as she turned in her imaginary circle and struck at the enemies only she could see. He adjusted the cigars in his mouth as he admired how much better she had gotten from their training days in the Marines. It seemed that he wasn't the only one admiring her however, a group of his men had gathered at the edge of the training ring. He had sent them away awhile ago, but it seemed that they had gathered once again. How annoying, looked like he was going to have to teach them a hard lesson in obedience.

Footsteps started from his left, "Commodore Smoker Sir," He looked out of the corner of his eye at Tashigi as she saluted him. He grunted in acknowledgement and focused back on Belle. He needed to think of a way to get her off his ship. "Sir, we received a report on the Straw Hat's last spotted location Sir. It seems they stopped at Fireworks Island. I already sent out a request to HQ for an eternal pose for the island and it should be arriving in a few days, Sir."

The big man shifted his weight and left out a cloud of smoke. "Very good Tashigi," He watched as that thick braid of hair swung wherever she had been, never quite able to catch up with her. The group by the edge of the ring grew. He was going to beat the living shit out of those slackers.

"Wow, I've never seen a fighting style like that before," Smoker's head swung over at Tashigi. Damn, he had forgotten about her. He hadn't even bothered to dismiss her.

He grunted and looked back at the woman he needed to get rid of, "It's the Art of Gentle Fist. She uses the palms of her hands and fingers to hit her enemies' pressure points. Anything that enters that circle can be hit by her, effectively disabled."

Tashigi made a noise of amazement and leaned over the railing while adjusting her glasses. "How long has she been training like this? I saw her in here when I came here to practice my sword play early this morning." She adjusted her glasses again causing them to slip from her nose. Tashigi's hands scrambled rapidly to catch them so they wouldn't fall over the railing and break.

Smoker watched as his Lieutenant was able to put her glasses back on. "You shouldn't be so clumsy Tashigi; you're going to get yourself hurt one day." He barely listened to her apologies. He interrupted her, "You can go now Tashigi." He had some Marine asses he needed to beat. He pushed himself off the wall he'd been leaning on and headed for the stairs.

"Which do you think is cuter, Tashigi or Captain Adonna?" One man asked another.

Muttering flew around the group like a gust of wind.

"I think Tashigi is cuter, she is so cute with her glasses and her adorable lack of balance." The man swooned, hearts in his eyes.

Another man shook his head, "No way, Captain Adonna is way cuter. Just look at her, training so hard. Covered in the sweat of her determination, can you imagine the passion?" Blushes ran around the circle like a criminal running ramped.

A dark figure rose behind the men, evil looking eyes showing through the shadows. "Hello gentlemen." That deep gravelly voice that could only be the Commodore froze the men. All the men started shaking as they slowly turned around and tried to seem smaller as the shadow loomed over them. "I thought I told you scum bags to get back to work," it would have been better if he had shouted. The deep low voice was more terrifying than any shouting. That voice implied deadly weapons and immense pain. The men tried to scramble away but the Commodore easily caught them all by their shirts, lifted them, and started to head out of the gymnasium with all the men pleading for mercy. He would show none, Justice never showed mercy.

Belle stopped as sounds of a ruckus broke through her concentration. Her limbs ached as she used her arm to wipe the sweat from her brow. She tried to look around her to see what had disrupted her exercise only to see a door that lead out on the deck closing loudly. Huh, that was odd.

"Belle," a familiar voice called. She turned and her reflexes kicked in as something flew toward her face. She caught the item before it hit her and looked at it. A burrito? "You've been training none stop, figured you forgot to eat again."

She looked up to meet the eyes of her second in Command. She laughed as she realized he was right, "You're always looking out for me Archer, thank you." She bit into the burrito and swooned at the flavors. It was a breakfast burrito. The thing was chuck full of eggs, bacons, sausages, and cheeses. "I don't think I've ever tasted anything so delicious!" Belle grumbled through a mouthful.

Archer laughed, "Very lady-like."

Belle flipped him the bird and started to walk toward him as she took two bites and chewed the large mouthful. She couldn't seem to get enough of the damned thing in her mouth. Without a word they duo fell into step beside one another and headed out of the gymnasium. They walked until they reached the portside of the vessel. Belle leaned on the railing and finished the burrito. "How is it you that you can make such amazing things?" She looked up at her trusted friend demanding the answer to her question.

Pulling the sniper rifle off his back, Archer sat down and started to take the weapon apart. "First I had to bribe the cook to even let me in his kitchen." He started to pull tools from a bag that hung from his hip. Hell if she knew what they were. "Then I put something together I can travel with because I know you enough that you won't stay in one place long enough to finish an entire meal."

"True that," Belle laughed in agreement.

Smoker finally spotted his target. Damn woman could never stay in one place unless she could move in that place. He started a bee line for her. Beating those idiots back into shape had given him an idea. Something he knew she wouldn't be able to resist. Her dark head rose as he approached. They locked eyes and he didn't let her mossy greens go. Heaven and Hell both knew he wouldn't as long as he had this chance. He stopped a few feet from her, "I want to talk to you about something."

Her Lieutenant steadily continued to handle his weapon with ease and experience as he clean the man killer. Belle studied him; he could feel her gaze drilling into his eye sockets. "Is it about the Straw Hats?" She crossed her arms over her breasts and started to tap her foot.

He nodded, "In part."

Tap. Tap. Tap. "What are you thinking Smoke?" Her eyes narrowed.

He couldn't help but grin a little bit. Huff, "What would you say to a little sparing match?"

Her lips twitched upward. She turned her head away to hide her expression then looked back at him seriously, "Just a sparring match?"

Tap. Tap. "No, what fun would that be?" Smoker took the two cigars from his mouth and put them out. "If I win you leave my ship." He tucked the stogies into his jacket.

Raising a hand to push the bangs out of her face Belle looked off past him as if seeing something. "And what would I get if I win?" Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. She refocused on him.

"I'll tell you what I just learned about the Straw Hats." Smoker glanced at Belle's Lieutenant whom had finished cleaning his weapon and had started putting it back together once more.

Her lips twitched again, "Fuck you Smoke. You know I can't resist a fight against you." She shook her head and flat out smiled at him. She looked so happy he just blinked at her. "I accept your challenge and all the conditions." She pushed herself from the railing and started toward the gym. "Let's fight!"

Belle was so happy she wouldn't have been surprised if she started to gravitate from the floor. This was her chance to test herself, a true test. If she could beat him, she could prove to herself that she had gotten stronger. If she failed she would happily leave, for if she couldn't beat him, she didn't deserve to try to capture the Straw Hats. Footsteps, she looked to her right and saw her dear friend, "Hello Archer."

Archer gave her a look, she knew that look. "Think you can beat him."

She looked over her shoulder. Smoke was still a few good feet behind them. "Honestly, I don't know."

His brows furrowed, "Then why accept. We would only be sent back to our ship, making this entire trip pointless."

"No," she glared at her friend. Archer paused, shocked at her anger. "It wouldn't be pointless." She looked forward once more. "I need to do this, for myself. Smoke has always beaten me. I have never once one a fight that he didn't let me win." Her knuckles cracked from the force of her grip as she clenched her fist. "I can't express how infuriating that is."

Archer just stared at her. He had never seen his Captain like this. She was always level headed, never angry. Even so he couldn't help but ask, "But why?"

"It's been over 10 years since I last sparred against him. Last time I lost. I need to see how much better I've gotten." Belle's jaw set, "I need to follow my dreams."


	5. Follow Your Heart and Dirty Tricks

Chapter Five

_*"You can't keep doing this to him!" The girl with black hair shouted at her long time friend as she pointed toward Shave. "And take that stupid thing out of your mouth. You look like a total user." She grabbed the cigar from the sixteen year old boy in front of her._

_The boy grabbed the cigar back and pulled on the end of it, letting out a cloud of smoke. "Look, I forgot, and you can get over this cigar. You're not my mother. Hell, you're still just a kid." _

"_I'm twelve not stupid. I know when something is bad for you." The tall skinny girl bent down and rubbed at the Shave's slowly graying hair. "And you're right," she glared at him, "I'm not your mother. I'm your friend. Forgive me if I give a shit." _

_The boy rolled his eyes, "Okay, whatever, thank you. I said I was sorry okay." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared right back at those deep greens. _

_She sighed in aggravation, "I wouldn't be mad at you if it was the first time. This has been going on for months now. You can't keep forgetting to feed him. He depends on us," she pointed to him then herself, "You and I, to keep living. How do you think you forgetting about him causes him feel?" The dog leaned his weight on the girl's leg and panted. "When you forget to come here and visit him because of your oh-so-busy life, he goes hungry." Her hand dug into the dog's fur and scratched, "We made this schedule to be fair, now I have to come here every day just to make sure he is fed." _

_The teenage boy jabbed a finger at the girls' chest. "I said I was sorry, that is that. I have a life, friends, and school. See the difference? I'm busy having a life."_

_The look on her face told him how crazy she thought he was. "That's great for you, but Shave is also your friend, and he is mine too."_

"_That's why you don't understand," The boy threw his arms up in the air. "Your only two friends are me and a dog. Why don't you go get a life, like I did." He pointed at her chest accusingly._

_Shave whined between the fighting pair, asking them to stop. "Fine," the girl growled in a low voice. "I don't ever want to see you and your ugly mug again. If this is how you treat your friends, the group you hang out with must be so lucky." _

_On that note she turned and ran. The boy scrubbed at his head as if doing so would help him. Damn, he really shouldn't have said that. He started to move in the direction Belle had run off to only to have Shave jump in front of him. "Hey boy, I'm just going to go apologize." The dog growled and barked at him, refusing to let him chase after her. "Oh come on, you're not mad at me to now, are you?" The dog snarled in response. He sighed, great, now even animals thought he was an asshole. _

_The boy looked around him at the alley way that Squad 7 had made their base out of years ago. It so happened to also be Shave's home. Over the years children had brought in boards of wood and nails and had made a small haven out of the closed in walls of the alley way. They had all drifted apart as the years had passed. All except him and Belle, but he had just fucked that up. _

"_Belle, Belle where are you?" Hours had passed since their fight, she hadn't returned and it was getting dark. All he wanted to do was apologize, but she never made that easy either. He was on his way to her house to see if maybe she had just gone home. As he approached the shut down restaurant he saw a woman standing in front of him looking out toward the street, her mother. He ran up to her and stopped as she smiled and greeted him. He was always shocked at how lovely Belle's mother was. They barely looked anything alike. Belle was so skinny, with corded muscle, and always looked like she got roughed up by someone. Her mother on the other hand looked fragile and soft. She had long black hair darker than ink and thicker than it also. Her onyx eyes where soft and kind. How they where related he couldn't fathom. _

"_Have you seen Belle?" Her mother asked, concern lacing her words. "She is usually home for dinner by now, are you joining us?" She looked at him as though he would answer questions without hesitation. Well, he at least knew where Belle got some her traits. _

_The young Smoker scratched his head and met the Mother's eyes sheepishly. "We got into a fight, and I've been trying to find her to apologize. I thought maybe I would find her here."_

_Belle's mother sighed and rested her hands on her hips, "And what were you two fighting about?"_

_The boy told the older woman everything they had fought about, even though he knew he sounded like a total ass. _

_At the end of his tale Belle's mother smiled in a way he didn't understand. She waved her hand in front of her as if to dismiss his confusion, "To be young." She said this as if that explained it. Belle's mother rested her hand on his shoulder and looked him directly in his eyes. "It's hard growing up, with expectations, and different kinds of pressures. It's easy to lose sight of not only who you are, but what is right." The boy blinked, not quite sure where she was going with this. "What you must always do, is listen to what is in here," she pointed at his chest, right over his heart. "Listen to what you believe is right, no matter what anyone else says or thinks. Because if you follow what u know is right, it may not be easy, but it will always turn out for the best. You follow that, and you'll find my Belle." With that Belle's mother turned away and started to walk to the house behind the restaurant. "Bring her home before her dinner gets cold, I'll have a plate ready for you too." _

_What was that suppose to mean? The boy shook his head unsure of the mother and of himself. He tried to think, where his strange wild friend would go if she wouldn't even go home. He could only think of one other place but he had spent over an hour waiting for her there and she hadn't come. She couldn't have gone there…but. He started off back toward the city, toward the HQ of Squad 7. _

_She was there; sitting next to the aging dog, hugging him. Her head came up as he got close enough to stand over her. There were clean lines on her face standing out harshly from dirt that usually covered it. He put his hand out to her, "Come, let's go home."*_

"No devil fruit powers," Belle made her one allowed conditioning in the fight.

Smoke nodded, "The first one knocked out of the ring is the loser." That wouldn't happen, Belle was going to beat him without using the technicality.

The two took up their stances and started without counting, an old habit. Smoker rushed Belle before she could properly get herself situated. _So that's how it's going to be._ She threw up her forearm to block the kick that flew toward her head at the speed of a runaway train. Her eyes narrowed as the force of the kick caused her to slide a few inches. This wasn't going to be easy, it never was with him. Moving with her renowned speed she gripped his leg and twisted it to the other side of her body and up. She watched his body closely as he twisted. He tried to plant his hands on the ground to steady himself, but she knew he would that. She kept his leg up to expose his side. Stealing herself, she kicked as hard as she could into the White Hunter's side. He grunted but refused to let go of his purchase. With a growl he retaliated with a kick of his own, forcing his opponent to back off to avoid the deadly blow. Showing his swiftness that was at odds with his large body, Smoker hopped to his feet without a moment to spare. Belle cursed, it was as if she hadn't even kicked him. She shouldn't have expected any different from him. He wasn't any normal man, who would have been crushed under the force of her blows.

Belle was forced to dodge and block as Smoker rushed her again. Damn, the man wasn't going to give her time to use her gentle fist. He was going to force her to concentrate on blocking and less on attacking. As Belle blocked a punch she caught the edge of the ring closing in on her from the corner of her eye. Damn! He was pushing her off the ring. So that was his plan. Well, two could play it that way. As the edge approached she changed her tempo and moved in close with her body causing him to shorten his blows. This would only make them more potent if they landed, but he wasn't going to hit her, she hoped. He seemed to be expecting her to try to move closer and went to introduce her to his knee, causing her to block the blow with her thigh. Pain laced through her leg, the force of his blow shaking her body. Yup still hit as hard as a wrecking ball, or two. Ignoring the pain she latched onto his jacket and used the edges to propel her body between his legs and away from the edge of the ring.

Quickly getting to her feet she set into position and ran at his back as he tried to get his balance back. He seemed to also be expecting this and threw a donkey kick toward her. Belle jumped to the side and was forced to back track to get away from the edge of the ring. Smoker took off his jacket and threw it where he had taken off his jutte. Belle took in the large expanse of his naked chest then focused on the scar on his right pectoral. Her eyes narrowed then focused back on the large body in front of her, preparing for him to attack her.

Their bodies met in the middle as they threw punches and kicks, each trying desperately to hit the other. Belle was able to ready her stance before they had clashed, making it easier for her to face off with his considerable size. The flowing constant movement of her particular fighting style never wore her down, always gaining speed and power as she flowed in her own circle, her dance. Sweat poured from both their bodies, as they both continued to push their limits. One moment he would have her by the edge of the ring, the next she would be herding him to his end.

His muscles burned and his body ached as he dodged another potentially deadly blow. Damn woman had gotten better, way better. If she landed a palm on him, he would be finished. All he could do was dodge her as best he could and counter as best as possible. He had to think his way out of this, but everywhere he stepped she met him. It was like fighting a tornado that wouldn't reach the end of its life. He studied the way she moved before, but she hadn't been moving at this speed. His eyes narrowed at her feet, maybe he could use her own speed against her. She wouldn't stand a chance against him if he could get her to the ground. She may have speed, but he had his size. He ducked abruptly and swung his legs under her feet. She jumped to avoid the ground and used gravity to help her as she aimed a punch at his head. He rolled as her fist created a nice sized crater in the ring. She struggled to pull her fist out, he used the opportunity to rush her. She pulled her fist out but she wasn't able to move in time. His body hit hers, he could see the ground under them, outside of the ring. At that moment he felt the strangest sensation. A jerking movement, that's when he realized she had gotten enough purchase before their bodies had collided to twist. Now she was pulling at his arm and using their momentum to complete the rotation. Fuck!

CRASH! The world went fuzzy and then abruptly refocused, way to painfully clear. Smoker blinked and lifted his head to see the woman laying on his chest. Her head came up and their eyes locked. Her cheeks were flushed with exertion, the air pumping in and out of her lungs as if she couldn't get enough oxygen in the damn things. He was doing the same thing, it was a good fight. And that's when she smiled, that big shit eating grin he remembered as a kid. She had won, by a technicality, but she had won nonetheless. Looking at her he felt the oddest thing, an almost fluttering feeling in his chest.

Belle rolled off of her rival and thrust her arms over her head and kicked her feet. SHE HAD WON! It wasn't the way she had wanted, not fully satisfying, but she wasn't leaving either. She sat up and grinned at her friend. He sat up also and just growled. She laughed at him as he stood up and walked to his jacket to get his cigars. Belle took the moment to look around her at the crowd that had gathered at their fight.

The same group of men who had been watching Captain Adonna train where standing on the second floor looking down at the pair, they were crying. "Our Superiors are monstrous," one man said.

"Not human," another one countered.

Belle couldn't hear the mutterings that shifted through the throng of Marines. Her ears where still ringing, but damn, she could care less. She had won for the first time! She stood up and threw her arms up in the air, "Drinks are on me at the next island we stop at!" The crowd cheered.

"Get back to work you slackers!" Smoker shouted over the cheers, effectively quitting them.

She frowned at Smoker as he pulled his jacket, and weapon back on. The crowd had already left by the time he reached in his jacket again and pulled out his lighter. Belle watched as he took a big drag off the two coffin nails in his mouth. "So tell me about the Straw Hats," She turned to start walking toward the top of the ship. "I'm guessing it was their last sighted location." She took the stairs that would lead where she could find the Navigator of this vessel.

She heard him grumble, but answered clearly, "Yes, they were last spotted at Firework Island." She heard his heavy foot falls as he caught up to her. She looked up at him as he looked right back down at her, "A request for an eternal pose was already sent out."

_Good. "_There are three different directions they could go from there, depending on where their pose takes them." They were almost to their destination. "You've been chasing after them for a long time," He growled. "Where do you think they would go?"

They walked into the room, he letting her go through first. _What a gentleman_. The Navigator saw them and saluted, greeting them both. Belle nodded in acknowledgment and ordered the man to get her a map. Once the parchment was laid out before her and Smoker, he pointed to where the island was. "Here is Fireworks, I would think they would go this way."

Belle looked to where Smoker was leading with his finger, and blinked. "That is a class one danger zone." Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Trust me," confidence was plane in his voice, "that is where their Captain will take them."

Looking up, Belle met Smokers sharp gaze. She nodded, "I trust you. Then that's where we are going to want to go after restocking in Fireworks." Smoker nodded in agreement. "Alright then," Belle stretched her body reviling in the aches and pains. "I'm going back to my room." She could feel Smoker's eyes on her as she left.

Smoker was pacing in his room, his windows closed. He could sense and feel his way through the clouds. He needed to think, to clear his head. What was he going to do now? The poster of Monkey D. Luffy's face cleared through the haze, showing that stupid grin. "_You're a good man,"_ those words rung in his head again. That stupid brat, had to say that. Think of the devil and the devil will come, he had thought of her that day. _God Damn it!_ He had to think of something, the Straw Hats where his to capture. They weren't hers, they both had their own sense of Justice. She had her own values and he had his. Belle valued the Marines code, he on the other hand, did what he thought was best. It's what had diverged their paths in the Marines.

That's when it hit him, it was a low underhanded thing, but it would work. Her own sense of honor would be her undoing.

Belle was still combing her hair when she hung the receiver up on the transponder snail. She had updated her Superiors on the Straw Hat situation, and reported that Commodore Smoker had, albeit grudgingly, accepted her presence here on his ship.

She started to braid her long hair so that the wet strands wouldn't become to unruly. It was something she always had to do after a shower, it made it tempting to cut her hair short once more. Once she had finally finished she heard her door open. No knock, had to be him. Belle sighed and turned to look at Smoke. "When are you going to learn how to knock?" Her brow furrowed, "Where are your cigars? Oh who cares," she waved her hand as if to dismiss the comment. "What if I decided to stay in my room butt ass naked?" She put her hands on her hips and looked down her nose at the large man. He closed the door behind him and turned toward her. His eyes borrowed into hers. He started to walk to her. "Is this because I beat you," he continued to get closer, "because even if it was a technicality, I still won. Though," she stopped as she realized he was getting to close for her own comfort. "Smoke, what are you, hey!"

Smoker grabbed her and wrapped his hands around her waist. He lifted her and threw her weight on her bed. She bounced and scrambled up on her elbows, lifting her torso. She glared at Smoker but didn't get much farther as he moved on top of her, trapping her body, grabbed her head with both his hands and pressed his lips to hers.

Belle's eyes widen as he moved his lips against hers, closing her eyes she tried to push him off, but he just pressed his hard body on hers to limit her movement. Her mind scrambled. She couldn't think beyond a slow burn that had started low and deep in her abdomen. It wasn't long before her movements changed from pushing to grabbing. The heat had spread from deep within her to every part of her body. She could feel a growl in his chest as she started to kiss him back. The kiss was hard, rough and demanding, and she gave in. She opened herself to him, and he took. His tongue danced with hers adding fuel to the dangerous fire that had already started.

Without warning he pulled away. Her eyes snapped open at the rush of cold hair that filled the place where he had been. Their eyes met. His face was harsh as he held himself above her. She blinked, not understanding. Then, it slowly hit her. Why he had kissed her and why he had waited until she had kissed him back without reservation. Anger replaced the heat that lay just underneath her skin. He stood up off the bed and straightened his jacket, eyes still locked on hers. She jumped up and punched him so hard he hit the wall right next to her desk. Oxygen burned down her throat and painfully expanded her lungs. He stood up slowly, readjusted his jacket, turned his back on her, and walked out the door.

Belle ran across her room, grabbed her lamp and threw it at the door as it clicked shut. "BASTARD," she screamed, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Tears burned her eyes, threatening to spill over. He had kissed her to break a rule. A rule she followed like she followed all the other Marine rules. A rule she had never broken until today. Marines were not allowed to have physical and emotional relationship within the institution of the Marines. Of course as recruits everyone broke that rule, but her. She cursed under her breath. Her mission was now compromised. He knew that she would have to report the incident, causing her to be reassigned. _Son of a fucking bitch. _There went her promotion, her goal, her dream. She wanted to be the one to capture the Straw Hats, to show Smoker up, to prove she was better. Now she would never be able to do that. Her mission would be terminated.

She rested her hand on the deep ache Smoker had left in her abdomen. Then to the even deeper ache he left in her heart, the pain of betrayal.


	6. The Bad Boy and the Confession

Chapter Six

_*A skinny girl with hair cut like a boys lay on the roof top of the Marine base in Loguetown. She sighed peacefully as she watched the stars. Her legs were crossed so her foot could freely wave up and down without making any noise. _

"_Hey Belle," a voice whispered, causing her to jump._

_She glared over at the voice knowing his deep growls anywhere, "Don't scare me like that Smoke." She shook her head and stared back up at the stars._

_Smoker climbed up the rest of the way and sat down next to his best friend. "I brought you a gift." Reaching into his jacket he pulled out a strange looking fruit. _

_Belle sat up and looked at the fruit. GASP. Her eyes reached the size of saucers as she stared at the fruit then back at her friend. "That's a devil fruit! What are you doing with that?" _

_Smoker grinned mischievously, "After that old fart gave me floor duty I saw some crates being brought in. I decided to take a look and found some of these beauties." He bounced the fruit up and down in his palm. "I already ate mine," he offered Belle the fruit. _

_Her eyes narrowed abruptly, "No way!" She pushed the fruit away and too both their horror the fruit fell from Smoker's grip. _

_Both scrambled to get the fruit and ended up belly down at the edge. They watched as the fruit hit the ground and rolled away. Smoker looked at her and glared, "Look what you did dumbass!"_

_"You're the one stealing!" She whispered loudly in outrage. _

_"I was just trying to do something nice for you," He whispered back._

_She shook her head, "When I become strong it will be without the power of the Devil Fruit."_

_Smoker made a face at her, and was about to say something when they heard someone approaching from down below. Ducking, the duo watched as a fellow recruit Belle recognized as Hina came strolling by. Shit. She stopped and looked around. It seemed that she noticed something and went off where they couldn't see. They both sighed in relief. If Hina caught them they would both be screwed. She was too much of a goodie goodie, even by Belle's standards._

_"Who is there?" Hina called as she reappeared, holding the devil fruit. Shit! Smoker and Belle tried to quietly ninja their way back to the top. "You two, get down here!" Fucking shit monkeys. _

_Vice Admiral Garp glared down at the two recruits. "Smoker, you idiot, I should kick you out for stealing and consuming Marine property." He paused as the young man glared right with a look that said "bring it". Belle on the other hand had her head down. "Belle, you have kitchen duties along with all your other studies for breaking curfew." He said this to dismiss her. She looked at Smoker, concerned, but left knowing he could hold his own and praying he didn't get booted. "Now you, the only reason I'm not kicking your ass out right now, is that that Devil fruit you ate was a rare fruit. If I let you go, it would hurt the Marines more than help." Smoker grinned. WHACK! Garp punch his head so hard a grapefruit formed on the other man's head. "DON'T BE SO COCKY!" Garp went back to glaring as the young man rubbed at his head. "Ten days on the post, you are going to be my example," the Vice Admiral leaned into Smoker's face, an evil smile curling on his lips._

_Damn that Hina, Smoker thought. The only thing she had going for her was that she was cute.*  
_

Smoker paced back and forth in his room for the second time in one day because of that woman. This time was because he was the bastard she'd named him. He cursed under his breath as he remembered how she had felt under him. Her body had turned to fire leaving his body burned and scorched where she had touched and wiggled. His father had always told him to never play with fire, now he knew why. He had come out with third degree burns and an unsatisfied ached in his pants that could go right to Hell. He was such a little shit. The look on her face as he had pulled away was something he had relished at first. Her eyes had been large and full of desire. Her lips swollen and bruised from his rough kiss, and that beautiful flush of pleasure that colored her cheeks and chest. She had looked wanton, disheveled and gorgeous. Then reality had stepped in, like the cock sucker it was.

He cursed as the cigars in his mouth burned to stubs. Putting the useless ends in his ashtray and reached into his jacket, pulled out two more, and lit them. He had been through three stogies since he had left her room. The nicotine hadn't dulled anything, let alone sooth him as it usually did.

There was a knock at his door. "Leave me alone," he barked at the door as he continued to pass in his personal smog of problems. The door opened anyway, "I said," he trailed off as Belle stepped in.

Cough, "Could you open a window in here before I die from lack of oxygen, or lung cancer. Whichever one decides to come first…" He let the smoke open his windows clearing the room. He stared at her, really took her in. Damn, she really was beautiful. And damn him to Hell he wanted nothing more than to throw her on his bed and finish what he started. "Look," she shifted her weight from one foot to another. "I wanted to let you know that I am going to call HQ and let them know I'm taking myself off the mission for watching you for insubordination." She was looking at her hands, as she twisted her fingers in knots. _Look at me_, he pleaded silently. "But I'm not going to take myself off the search for the Straw Hats."She finally looked up and met his eyes. Steel hard determination lay there.

He blinked, and let her words sink in. He growled. "So your leaving my ship to _still_ go after my targets." He cursed, "Can't you just leave and let me have them, _God damn it."_ He glared.

She glared right back, "Put on your big girl panties and suck it up. You wanted me off your ship, well, you got it." Jabbing a finger in his direction she continued. "But I'm not going to give up my chance to prove that I'm the best."

As she turned to leave his body moved before he could think. She opened the door and his hand landed on the damn thing and closed it jaw once more. She glared up at him, anger coloring her high cheek bones. "Look, I know your pissed at me and fuck," he rubbed at his face and looked back down at her. "I deserve it, I'm sorry. Even though I know it doesn't change anything, I'm sorry. I was a shit for doing that to you, and I regret it." She gave him a look that said he could take his apology and shove it up his ass. She tried to open the door again but it wouldn't budge. She looked up at him exasperated, "I'm not sorry that it would take you off my case and off the Straw Hats," which still wasn't going to happen. Fuck. "But," _I regret hurting you_, "I regret everything else."

Her eyes narrowed to shards of emerald, "I'm sure you are. But you do realized we could have at least tried to work together to capture the Straw Hat's if nothing else. Instead of going our separate ways, we could have doubled our chances of catching them. But you," She shoved at his chest, "had to be a selfish bastard."

Everything scrambled in his brain and before he could think clearly he had grabbed her arm and let his mouth run. "You're right, so don't call right now."

They both blinked at one another. Both shocked, "What are you talking about?" That was a look that said he was crazy if he ever saw one.

Taking in a deep breath, "you can call HQ later; right now we'll look for the Straw Hats together." _So that _I_ can capture them, "_you won't be breaking the rules if you tell them eventually." He shrugged, "just bending them a little."

Belle stared up at the hard man in front of her. _Bending the rules huh?_ She couldn't see anything wrong with that as long as she wasn't breaking the rules. The million berry question was, whether she wanted to stay. His words echoed in her head, "_I regret everything else."_ Yeah she was damned sure he had. He had been so detached, so cold after their kiss. It was if he had been an arsonist setting the fire and watching from afar, instead of joining her in the blaze. She turned her head away from him. Could she stay on the same boat with this man? The same man she had seen as a brother, a rival, her best friend. The same man who had kissed her and changed everything she had ever thought of him.

Yeah she could. Setting her jaw she looked back at Smoker and nodded.

She couldn't quite tell but his shoulders seemed to ease slightly. He nodded back, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." He moved away from the door, from her.

"Yup," she opened the door and left to go burn off some steam.

Smoker light his cigars as he woke up hat and sweaty. He looked at his clock and cursed at the time. It was around two o'clock in the morning. He looked down at the large lump in his jeans and cursed. Shoving his hand down his pants he grabbed the twitching bastard and readjusted him in a more painful position. Served the over excited asshole right. He sighed, letting out a puff of smoke, as he thought of Belle.

Technically, he was seeing her every day. She just wasn't talking to him. He couldn't deny that he deserved it, but days had past. Fireworks Island was barely 24 hours away from them, and he couldn't stop thinking of her. Hell she had even invaded his dreams. He had woken up every night with his hips grinding into his mattress or pillow, images of her body bowing and writhing under him stilling lingering behind his minds eyes. He didn't' even try to sleep last night, just walked around until he found her training and watched her from afar. Of course doing that hadn't helped him at all. He was becoming an insomniac to avoid wanting her only to see her and want her. Both combinations where deadly, it was hard to chose his poison. It didn't matter which one he chose though because he would just twist his jeans to hurt the jumping bastard in them, and endured his well deserved punishment. She would have been proud if she'd known that he had put on his big girl panties and sucked it up.

He supposed that what he got for opening Pandora's Box.

Sitting up and wincing at the pain that shot through his cock, Smoker grabbed his jacket and left his room. He knew that he wasn't helping himself, but he was going to go find her. He knew she was going to be up. She never slept, just like she never stayed in one place.

The breeze of the sea whipped her bangs back from her face and sent the sweet salt up her nose. Her hands gripped and let go and gripped again on the railing of the prow of the ship.

Belle really didn't want to train, for the first time in her life. She had never felt so tired before in her entire life also. It wasn't normal for her because she was rarely ever tired at all. The only reason she ever even tried to sleep was because her body needed it to continue functioning properly. Now, she just wished she could sleep so that she didn't have to think for any long period of time. Her few and rare dreams had changed. She was now dreaming of him. She would wake up with her body aching in a deliciously painful way, her legs unconsciously moving together in a fruitless effort to relieve the throbbing.

She turned at the sound of footsteps approaching. Who would be up at this hour? Her heart skipped a beat then rushed into a sprint as her eyes landed on Smoker. He stood next to her and nodded in greeting. She responded in kind and silently screamed. She had been having dreams of this man ravishing her body. Now having him next to her, seemed unreal, though if she was being fair, everything with him seemed unreal. She closed her eyes, wishing for the old days when things were so much simpler.

"Not sleeping well still," Belle stole a glance his way and nodded. Better to stay silent. "Yeah, me either. I keep having these dreams."

Fully turning her head, she studied him. Was he…blushing? No way, Smoke never blushed unless you counted when he was pissed. The dark must be playing with her eyes. She cleared her throat, "What kind of dreams?"  
He met her eyes at that moment. "I don't know if I should say." His lids dropped half way down and he stared at her intently.

Becoming irritated, Belle grabbed her braid and started to run her hands over the groves. What was he doing giving her such a look. She wasn't stupid, she was in her thirty's, and she knew when a man was throwing off the "thinking of you with your clothes off" look. He had to be messing with her again, and that just pissed her off. Throwing her braid over her shoulder she glared at him. "Are you messing with me? Because if you are, I'm going to go to your room while you're sleeping, shave off your cock and balls, and hang them over my bed as a trophy. Got that?"

Smoker blinked and started to laugh. Twisted bastard, okay it was a little funny. "No, I'm not messing with you," he smiled releasing smoke from his mouth.

She nodded trying to hide her smirk, "Then what did you dream about?" She studied him as he paused. He actually seemed uncomfortable. "You know," she started to twist her fingers, "even if I'm upset with you, you are still my friend. So if you want to tell me something you can." She tore her eyes from her fingers and met his intense gaze.

He took the cigars stubs out of his mouth. Had they really been out here that long? She refocused on him. His eyes traveled down to her lips causing her breath to shorten as the oxygen turned to fire. "I've been having dreams about you." His voice had turned to gravel as he licked his lips.


	7. From Lemon to Lime

**Hello Readers! This is your Author speaking…typing. Anyway, I want to warn everyone that is went from lemon to lime. Also, that sometimes I write in their current time first rather than the past and this was one of those times. So, when I finished this, I couldn't bring myself to write the past. Not only because this is about 4,000 words long, but because I felt as though this Chapter should be dedicated to them and not the past. So enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

He could feel the air leave his lungs as Belle's eyes closed. Her long dark lashes framed her cheeks like crescent moons. She was so lovely. He wanted nothing more than to capture her face, her lips, and her body with his own. Even so, he didn't dare move. He knew that if he did, he would lose this moment, this chance with her. She would run away, cursing him further and surely she would leave. He had to wait for her to move this time.

Her lashes lifted to reveal those dark greens. They held a look he had seen only once and it was enough to send blood pooling deep in his groin. Shit. He held his ground, just watching her. She slowly moved toward him as if she were watching where she stepped. Her eyes held his as she laid a hand on his chest. That one palm burned into his skin and branded him. Air rushed into his lungs, he hadn't even realized he had needed the shit. He was so wrapped up in her every small movement.

Her lips curved slightly, "I've been dreaming of you too." His heart started to beat as if he had decided to run around the ship five times.

That was all he needed from her. His arms reached for her and he slammed her into his chest as their lips met in the middle.

He kissed her roughly, putting every single one of his demands on her lips. She met him with everything stroke of fire, setting the pace she wanted. He let her. This was going to be about her. She deserved so much better than all the shit he'd been putting her through since she had arrived on his ship. He was going to show her how much he really fucking appreciated her. He shifted her body to push her ass against the railing of the prow. He drank in the gasp she made as the cold wet metal bit through her shorts. He ran his hands up her ribcage and cupped the heavy weight of her breasts. He silently thanked any God that would listen. She wasn't wearing a bra. His thumbs stroked the hard tips through her thin tank. Her body jumped and shuddered against his. He continued to rub his thumbs back and forth until she was writhing uncontrollably against him. He just continued till little mews started to escape from their kiss. He used that opportunity to kiss her harder forcing his entrance into her mouth. He dueled his tongue with hers, darting in and out quickly, showing her what he was going to be doing to her soon. He did this till she gave in completely and snaked her arms around his neck and let him hold her weight entirely.

He broke from their kiss, grabbed her ass, lifted her so she could wrap her long legs around his hips, and grinded his cock right at her center. She gasped and clawed at his shoulders and back as she struggled to get his jacket off. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and started to walk them both away from the cold open air. She deserved better than to be taken on the cold wooden floor outside. He wanted her in _his_ bed, saying _his_ name.

She took the time to lay soft kiss on his ear as he walked, making it hard for him to concentrate. He could barely hear anything beyond the blood thundering in his ears. He had to grit his teeth as she started to nibble on his ear, causing a shot of adrenaline to pump in his veins and his dick to strain painfully against his jeans. She reached his neck right over his jugular and licked there. Shit, they weren't going to make it to his room if she kept doing this to him. He growled at her in warning only to feel her laughter vibrate through him. His heart squeezed in a funny way at the sound, deep, husky, and sexy.

She had reached his collar bone by the time he reached his door. He was about to open it when she sucked on just the right spot. Pleasure shot all the way down his spine and straight into the base of his cock. He forgot about the door and slammed her body on to it. He dug his hand into her rightly braided hair and grabbed at the roots to yank her head back. Her eyes were full of laughter and lust as he stared at her, breathing hard. "Damn woman," he snarled as she smiled at him, her cheeks flushed with desire. He claimed her lips once more to wipe that smile from her face. He could still feel her lips curving up as he assaulted her mouth. So he grinded his hips as hard as he could at the heat he could feel right through his jeans. She forgot about teasing him and started to run her fingers through his hair, causing him to shiver.

He fumbled with the knob of the door and sent a prayer of thanks as he finally got the thing to turn and let him in. He ripped her from him and threw her on his bed. She bounced on his sheets while laughing. He just growled at her again, more animal than man at this point. She curved her swollen lips in a fashion that would make a siren proud. Standing on her knees she grabbed her braid and ripped the band off that constrained the mass of black. Her hair fanned around her as she reached for the hem of her tank and lifted the article of clothing over her head and let it drop on the floor.

Fire burned in his lungs. Lava flowed in his veins. The heat that surrounded him, consumed him, as he looked at her was unbearable. She took his breath away. The shadows clung to her curves in all her secrets hollows and dips. The light that did show made her fair skin seem to glow like the treasure she was. Her chest was moving up in down from his breath stealing kisses. Drawing attention to her ample breasts, and the pink hard peaks he had been worshiping before. He licked his lips as he thought of those hard tips before him.

He took off his gloves and shrugged off his jacket as his eyes captured hers. They stared into each other as he kicked off his boots, leaving him only in his jeans. He stalked toward her, wanting her to watch him as he came at her.

He tackled her to the bed. Chest to chest, lips to lips, hands exploring and scratching. With effort he stopped kissed her to allow himself to explore her further. He started to kiss down her throat, taking little nips here and there to taste her wherever he went. She dug her fingers into his hair and twisted under his mouth as he moved lower to her collarbone, then slowly to the curve above her right breast. He licked her skin there and moved ever slower as he swirled his tongue.

Belle could barely breathe, let alone think, as Smoker's mouth moved on her body. His hands were holding her down to restrict her movement, but that didn't stop her from trying. She couldn't help it, not with the all consuming inferno that she was trapped in. She lifted her head to look at him, to ask him to let her move. She wanted to explore that hard tightly muscled body. His eyes captured hers. She couldn't look away as he smiled at her. She watched him as he moved over her breast and licked at her nipple. Her mouth fell open as pleasure rippled through her and pooled a flood of heat in her lower abdomen. She couldn't look away as he lapped at her once, twice, and then finally took her into his mouth completely. Her head flew back as she moaned, unable to keep the sound from escaping her throat. She tightened her grip on his hair as her body bucked as she felt him roll her nipple around his mouth causing lava to flow in her blood and gather in one place. Stealing her strength, she lifted her head to meet his hungry eyes once more. He smiled like a predator, making her already thundering heart to skip and pound harder. He released her nipple and moved to her neglected one and gave it the same treatment. This time, she wouldn't look away. Her eyes stayed wide as she watch him work on her, causing her to burn hotter, breath faster, yearn stronger. Her hips moved restlessly, searching for something, anything, to relieve the throbbing that consumed her.

He wasn't interested in giving her relief yet. He moved his head lower, making sure she was watching him. His mouth and hands leaving a trail of fire in their wake, making her mouth hang open as if she couldn't get enough air into her lungs. He reached the edge of her shorts and smiled that animalistic smile as he peeled the shorts off her ass, lifted himself on his knees, and pulled her legs with him to pull the confining shorts off. She hadn't been wearing panties just as she hadn't been wearing a bra. Such things always got in the way and chaffed when moving was all one did.

She studied him as he stared down at her. His face was harsh with lines she now recognized as lust. His eyes met hers once more, ravenous. She got even hotter. She wasn't sure if such a thing was possible, but obviously it was. He kept eye contact as he grabbed her legs, threw them over his shoulders and settled down to wrapped an arm around her leg and on her lower belly to restrict movement. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was going to do. Watching him watch her, he lowered his head above her most secret place and licked in one long stroke like a cat. Belle's body went through a spasm of pleasure as she felt the wet muscle of his tongue on her tight nerves. Still she couldn't look away. He growled as he licked her again, as if he were enjoying himself. The sight alone was erotic as hell for her. Without warning he latched himself on to her clit causing her to lose her strength as she bit back a scream. She bucked and squirmed as she felt him twirl and suck on her button of nerves. His arm kept her firmly in place, and even if she somehow scooted away in a desperate attempt to escape his onslaught, he would drag her back ruthlessly. Belle grabbed a pillow and bit down on it to keep from screaming. She felt him shift as he refocused his attention from her clit to the entrance between her folds. Her breath left her body in one shot as he inserted that pink muscle into her body, and rubbed his nose where his tongue had been. She could feel the overflowing pool that had built up inside of her bubbling. Grabbing onto the side of the bed, her body arched uncontrollably as her internal damn overflowed and exploded. She screamed into the pillow as he drank her in.

Smoker raised his head to look at the woman he had devoured. Her chest was heaving up and down beautifully, her skin flushed pink, and her hair spread everywhere on his sheets. She was truly a sight to behold, and he savored the picture before him. With a smile that could only be associated as a satisfied male, he stood on his knees. Her head turned and studied him under hooded lids. He caught her gaze and showed her his hands. He let her gaze refocus on his hands so that she would watch them as he move to unbutton his jeans. His cock jumped in excitement at where her eyes were locked. With all the slowness in the world he undid the button and slid down the zipper. He could see her breathe quicken as he hooked his thumbs under the hem of his jeans and boxers. His eyes never left her face as he pulled down the all too confining materials. Pleasure filled his chest as he watched her eyes widen as looked at him. Her eyes jumped to his face and then back at his cock, causing the thing to jump as if he was raising his hand to say "hey hey, look at me"! He let his body fall, catching his weight on his hands by her head so that he was over her body once more. Slowly, he rested his weight more on his forearms and took in her face. She seemed almost unsure now.

"Belle," he whispered. Her eyes met his. "Are you alright with this?" There were so many other questions swimming around in his head that seemed important but couldn't quite understand over the throbbing in his cock. Everything in him demanded that he bury himself so deep within her so that she could never get him out. So even though that question sure as hell wasn't enough, it was the best he could choke out.

She nodded. He studied her classic features as her chin set. He couldn't help himself. He bent his head and took her mouth.

He used his thighs to shift her legs further open to him. As soon as he made enough room, he grabbed his cock and used his hand to guide himself inside of her. He stopped kissing her as he gritted his teeth. She was beyond wet and ready for him, but even so getting inside of her was not easy. He pushed as hard as he dared, not wanting to hurt her. He quickly took in her face and was reassured as he saw her eyes closed, her mouth open, and could feel her nails digging into his biceps. Burying his face into her neck he pushed farther in. He was breathing hard by the time he was fully seated within her. She was so hot, slick, and tight he could barely think. All he knew was that if he wasn't careful, he could lose himself utterly and completely in her.

Belle was amazed that he fit in her. When she had seen him, all of him, she had started to have second thoughts. Smoker was a large man. She guessed it made sense that the rest of him would be large also. Even though he was large, he was beautiful. His large body had been tight with strain as he had stood over her. Then when he had released that hard male rod of his, she knew at that moment he was the perfect example of a potent male. With that large rounded mushroom head that cut off at a sharp ridge and down on to his large shaft. She had wanted to grab on to him, to give him the same pleasure he had given her, but she had been unable to move. Now he was on top of her and stretching her so widely it was pleasure boarded on pain. She could feel everything, from his ridged head to the pulsing blood in his cock. She had been with other men before, but nothing compared to this experience.

She opened her eyes and slowly moved her hands to wrap her arms around his large back. She felt his body shudder against her, and in her. "Smoke," she whispered hoarsely, as she snuggled her face into his neck. She heard him take in a deep breath and that's when he moved. Pleasure rippled through her entire body as he rocked gently into her; the ridge of his head caressing her folds in a way that nothing else could. The breath left her body as he rocked harder into her intensifying the ripples into waves. "S-Smoke," She groaned as he grunted and shifted slightly to bury himself deeper into her core. Him rhythm quickly changed to rocking to the primal thrusts that were the ancient steps to pleasure for every man and woman since the beginning of time. Belle moaned into her lover's neck as the pool of lava that had built in her before started to rise once more. She dug her nails into the ever moving and shifting muscles of his back. She shifted and pressed her breasts harder into his chest as she threw her head back to try and get more oxygen into her lungs. Noticing her movement, she felt him settle his weight on his left forearm. That's when she felt his hand on her breast once more, her heart pumped, knowing what he was going to do. And just as his actions promised, he grabbed her nipple between his fingers and rolled the tight bead, pinching, and squeezing. Her hands flew and fluttered wildly, unsure what to do with themselves as pleasure assaulted her body in so many different ways. She gripped his shoulders finally, and moved her head so she could get his ear between her teeth. She wanted him just as wild and uncontrollable as he made her.

He shuddered and pumped harder into her, causing the pleasure to rise higher and faster. If he kept this up they were both going to explode, and she wasn't quite sure if she would survive the explosion.

Suddenly he lifted his upper body and pulled out of her, Belle cried out at the sudden emptiness she felt. She was in such shock she almost didn't notice his face. It was flushed with exertion, rough, and hungry. Before she could think about it he grabbed both her legs and threw them over his shoulders once more. She blinked, but then he grabbed himself and pushed into her once again. Her eyes widened as he locked his gaze with her. He leaned forward to rest his weight on his hands by her head, in the process stretching her legs toward her body. He was fully in her once more, but in such a different way. She felt his thighs on her ass as he pushed himself so deeply within her she could feel him nudging the end of her. She couldn't find enough air to fill her lungs as her started the slow process of rocking once more. She noticed that he was looking down. She lifted her head to see what he was seeing and gasped. He was watching their bodies join together, him moving within her and out of her. Now she was watching it too, amazed, and even more so turned on.

She felt his eyes on her face as she watched their bodies, and met his gaze. "Do we have," he breathed heavily, "protection?" His voice was gravelly and rough with desire.

His thrusts were hard and fast at this point, bouncing her body, and heightening their pleasure further. She could barely think as she felt the beginnings of her second orgasm. "I'm," she moaned and arched her back as Smoker leaned forward pressing deeper into her, and latched onto one of her breasts. "I'm," she tried to breath, "I'm on the pill."

She felt and heard him growl, "Good." With that he pulled out of her again and she gasped in shock.

"Would you stop doing that," she snarled, but he wasn't listening.

He turned her on her belly and laid down on his side right next to her. She looked at him confused, but he grabbed her again and pulled her back against his chest. She tried to open her mouth to ask him what he was doing only to have him interrupt her by lifting her leg and entering her once more from behind. She couldn't breathe. If he kept doing this to her she knew she was going to die. He thrust hard into her, not giving her a chance to adjust to him in this new position. He hooked her leg behind his thigh so he could curl his hips more effectively. Turning her head to the side she offered her mouth and he took greedily. She felt his arm on her hip and then his fingers as he started to play with her clit as he upped the temp on his thrusts. He snaked his other arm under her and curled it so he could cup her breast and played with her nipple to add to her pleasure further. Everything in her body was throbbing and heated, burning with their combined passions. Pleasure flooded and surrounded her, giving her no escape. She faintly heard herself screaming and moaning into their kiss, but she wasn't there. She was being washed and swept away in the waves of pleasure he was so graciously giving her.

Her body tightened, arched, the dam of lava within her body had built up and lowered to many times. The dam ruptured and she exploded. Her body jumped and convulsed in pleasure, as she was lifted to the stars.

He drank in her cries and continued to thrust into her tight contracting heat to help carry her off further. Finally however, it became too much for even him. She was still pulsing and tightly gripping him, until he felt that inferno that had been burning in his gut release. His balls tightened as he thrust helplessly into her, releasing everything he had into her. The pulses of his release caused his entire body to pulse in pleasure also.

Finally she had milked everything out of him and he was spent. He still held this incredible woman in his arms, his body still resting inside of her. Even though his body was sweating, his lungs were burning, his body weak, and his head spinning. He felt an odd sense of calm within his chest. The eye in the center of his internal storm, that's what it was. He nuzzled her neck and breathed her in. He felt her turn and he let her. Let their bodies separate even though he felt strangely bereft. She then cuddled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled as she let out a contented sigh. He closed his eyes and let himself drift to sleep, that smile still on his lips.


	8. Go With The Flow

**Hello readers.**

**I WANT TO SHOUT OUT TO SMILE-EVILY FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEW EVER FOR THIS STORY! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU!**

anyway. **I kind of feel like this is a filler, but I also feel like it's extremely important. Because I want to try and keep Smoker to his true original Smokey-ness and not kill it. That's what I'm trying to do here. He isn't going to turn into some sap and fall all over Belle. cause I'm sorry, what story is fun without conflict? **

**It's just that I alway's imagine him as this awkward with women but great warrior. He doesn't know to to express himself despite all his military experience and plans.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

*_Hina the Black Cage wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Even so, it seemed her body did for she found herself wonder toward the kitchen. She let her strides lengthen as she got closer to the sounds of scrubbing, talking, and laughter. The smell of delicious food being made teased her nose. _

_The whole kitchen froze as Hina passed through the doors. The cooks faces flushed and hearts filled their eyes. The one person that didn't was the black hairs woman scrubbing at the floor. Hina grabbed a chair and sat in to the side of the girl, causing her to look up. _

"_What do you want Hina?" Belle asked as she wiped the sweat off her brow. _

_Hina crossed her legs and looked down at the tom boy. "I want to talk to you about something."_

_Belle sighed, she had a feeling she knew what she wanted to talk about. "Yes Hina." She leaned back down to continue her work._

_The lightly pinked haired woman chewed on her lip as if she were chewing over her words. "It's about Smoker."_

"_What about him," Belle didn't even bother to actually ask as a question. She knew. All the female recruits always came to her asking her about Smoker. _

_Hina pulled a cigarette from her pocket and lit it. "You two have been friends for a long time, right?" Belle continued to scrub, not bothering to answer such an obvious question. The other woman breathed out a puff of smoke. "So you would know what kind of girls he is interested in, right?"_

_Laughter filled the kitchen as Belle stood on her knees. She looked at Hina and pushed down her laughter to answer. "Don't worry Hina, you are so his type."_

_The other woman flushed at Belle's answer, "Hina did not ask that question! Hina is embarrassed!" She turned her head away, upset._

_Belle shook her head and went back to scrubbing the floors. "Look, if you're so interested in him, then I'll tell you what I tell every woman who asks me about him."_

_Hina opened her eyes and studied the odd woman before her._

"_He is a great guy, he is loyal, and caring, but he is stubborn, and his determination can and usually does drive everyone away. He doesn't care much about anyone else except what he believes is right. He isn't an easy person to get along with." Belle swiped the short bangs from her face and continued. "I haven't seen a girl yet that can put up with him, so if you can, I think that would be great." The tom boy looked up at Hina, "He needs someone to keep him in check, besides me. It's a tiring affair and I obviously don't do a good enough job," she gestured to her work in the kitchen as an example. _

_Hina shifted as she absorbed this. "You seem to put up with him well enough." The other woman pointed out._

_Belle snickered, "That's because I'm his friend and not his girlfriend." Her shoulders shuddered at the thought. "No thank you," she moved to scrub in a different spot._

_The short haired woman was back on the roof, tired after her day of labor. There was a small bundle next to her head as she calmly studied the skies._

_A cloud of smoke rose and collected itself next to her. Belle didn't even bother to pay attention as Smoker reformed his body and grinned at her. _

"_You are the best Belle!" Smoker reached for the bundle and untied it to attack the contents within._

Hooker,_ Belle thought trying to be angry, she just rolled her eyes and continued to watch the skies._

_Smoker talked around a piece of bread in his mouth, "So how has the outside world been treating you?"_

_It really sounded like "Sow how hasth tha ouside orld bahn reaing u" But Belle understood him anyway. _

"_Pretty good, I guess," She sighed, thinking._

_The two sat in silence as her friend finished his meal. Once done he laid down next to her and just enjoyed each other's company._

_The moon had moved toward the bottom of the sky when Belle opened her mouth to speak. "I talked to Hina today." _

_Smoker's head turned toward his odd friend. "Yeah," he tired to sound calm, but a part of him was joyful. The only time Belle ever talked about a girl with him was when one was interested in him and she was playing the middle man. _

"_I think she really likes you," She smiled and looked at her asshole of a best friend. "So, if you ask her out, try not to fuck it up to bad. Again," she started to laugh at the face he made._

"_Fuck you he muttered." His mind was already racing with a way to get Hina to say yes to dinner._

_Belle snorted, "Not in a million years."*_

* * *

Archer sighed as another villager shook their head at him. He had been assigned the western side of the island, armed with a poster of the Straw Hat Captain, Monkey. D Luffy, and descriptions of his other crew members. The Lieutenant squared his shoulders and headed for the last house, which so happened to be half way up a mountain, _great._ Once finally there he knocked on the door and waited.

A little girl answered the door, "What do you want?" She sneered. "Grandpa isn't taking another apprentice so if you here to learn you can go away."

She started to shut the door but Archer stopped her, "No, I'm with the Marines serving under Captain Adonna. I was wondering if you've seen this pirate?" He pushed the poster in her face.

The girl blinked and leaned into the picture. "No, she said," she pointed to the picture, "but I've seen him."

Archer blinked and looked back at the picture. That's when he saw a man's back in the corner of the poster. He looked like he was wearing overalls and had a satchel. He was one of the Straw Hat Pirates, he was sure.

The girl smiled at Archer, "He was a great apprentice! He helped Grandpa big time when the Firework Festival came." She seemed to positively glow. For a split second he saw his own daughters face, he blinked and nodded. "He said he came with some friends and they wanted gun powder. Anyway," she put her finger on her chin in thought. "I think they left about a week ago."

The Lieutenant smiled and gave the girl a respectful bow, making her giggle. "Thank you pretty lady, you were a mighty great help." The girl flushed with pleasure.

"No problem Mister!" She shut the door with a pleased grin on her face.

* * *

Captain Adonna stood amongst the group of Marines holding a check list for the different zones. Another group of men approached her and told her of their findings. Which wasn't much by the way. Belle sighed and lifted her head to try and see if another group was coming. She saw a large man with a white jacket heading her way, Smoker. Her heart jumped and started to race like it was in a competition to finish its tick tock first. His eyes met hers as he came closer. Oh man. She squared her jaw and readied herself to be professional. She was a Captain, not a flustering school girl. It didn't matter that less than twenty four hours ago he had be ravishing her body, sending her into heights of ecstasy she had never been before. Or that she had left him in the early hours while he was sleeping to put on a face like any normal day. She hadn't seen much of him after that. The preparations for the island and the organization for a search party had been paramount. So the cause of her little heart attack was that she had no idea what he was thinking. What had changed between them? What was their relationship now? Was what they shared last night a-one-time thing? So many unanswered questions. All of which she was more than happy to leave unanswered if she could just keep herself from thinking about his body while they were 5 feet from each other.

He came up to her and she instantly thought of the lines of lust and desire that had been etched into his face as he had pumped into her. Mission failed.

"How are things coming along?" He asked. All business.

Belle cleared her throat and focused on the chart in her hands. "So far we have only a shop keeper and a man from the east side of the village who saw the Straw Hats but apparently they just stayed for the Fireworks after shopping." She looked back up at him and lifted her shoulders and let them fall in a "that's all, sorry" manner. "Though," she started as she tapped her pen on the clip board, "this is the strangest band of pirates I have ever heard of, personally speaking." Her nose scrunched up as she thought over all the other reports of pirates she had ever read and caught. "They purchase their items, they don't raid them. They seem to move from island to island peacefully." Belle shook her head and met Smoker's eyes, "I've never heard of pirates who do such a thing."

A cloud of smoke lifted from the large mans lips as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You wouldn't say that if you met the Captain. He is an odd one." Smoker thought of that boys smile as he had faced death back at Loguetown on the execution block.

Belle gave him a strange look, but was quickly distracted as she saw her Lieutenant walking their way.

"Captain," Archer saluted her first then turned to Smoker, "Commodore." He looked back at his commanding officer and reported his findings.

This only caused his Captains brow to furrow. "So they helped the village?" She gave him a disbelieving look.

Archer nodded.

"You've got to be kidding me," She shook her head. "Why are we chasing after these guys, from what I've read and heard they are doing more good than bad." She shook her head in utter disbelief. "This is crazy. Pirates who help people." Belle finished her report on the clip board while shaking her head. "What is wrong with the world," she muttered to herself.

Smoker refocused on the woman before him. The same woman he would never think he would sleep with in a million years. The same woman he wanted to ring the neck of for leaving him to wake up without her. Even though logically, he knew what she did was for the best for both of them. It didn't mean that he had to like it though.

"Belle," she looked up to his face and his mind sent him pictures of her body bowing her face flushed with pleasure. "It's been a long day and I believe you owe the men a round of free drinks."

Belle blinked and smiled, "Yeah you're right, because I whipped your butt." He frowned at how pleased she sounded. "DRINKS ON ME TONIGHT!"

The men cheered and started to scatter to the nearest bar.

* * *

Smoker fell in step with his own friend and what was she now? He didn't know, but he was going to find out damn it. "Let me treat you to dinner so we can catch up." She shot him a sharp glance. "It's been ten years since we've seen each other, I want to know what you've been up."

He tried to see her expressions but she was using her bangs to hide her face. She nodded, and that was all he needed.

The group had congregated to a local bar. He watched as she went in and eventually came out. She met his gaze and he tried to grin, "Don't act like you're walking to your own executions. I don't bite, much."

Belle's face flushed at the thought of him biting her. Why did he have to do that? She glared at him but he just puffed on his cigars like he was completely innocent. Yeah sure, she believed that. Asshole.

They walked in silence for a long while. Just like old times. Even she had to admit she had missed this. To be able to enjoy someone's company without the social expectations of communications. Any other man would be trying to boast and talk to her about something or another that she was never interested in. Smoker just took the silence graciously as what was between them. No awkward silences or endless pointless babble. If there was something to be said, it would be said. No sooner and no less.

They entered a small unnoticeable restaurant. The waiter that approached them stumbled when he saw Smoker. The young man was obviously intimidated by the other man's girth.

"S-sir, I'm s-sorry but there is n-no smoking…" he seemed to lose his courage at this point.

Smoker stared down at him. He sighed finally, "Really?"

The man seemed to reconsider, "I can find a sit out back if you would still like too-"

Belle huffed and grabbed the cigars out of Smoker's mouth. "For heaven's sake don't torture the poor boy. You're intimidating enough as it is."

"Hey," Smoker frowned, "I wasn't doing anything.

She threw the cigars outside, "Yeah, that's the problem." She looked up at him, "you should quit anyway."

Smoker rolled his eyes, "That again." He grunted.

The young man watched the two with a growing smile. "I'll get you two a table," he stated more calmly stopping their light banter. He started to walk toward the center of the restaurant."You two make a lovely couple, how long have you been together?" He didn't seem to notice the lack of response. "I would guess a long time, you two have that 'comfortable' kind of thing. It's nice to see," there was a smile in his voice.

He led them to a quite table in the corner of the sit-down-and-eats. Once they sat down he gave them their menu's and filled their glasses with water. "I'll let you two look for something to eat and someone will be with you to take you orders."

There was an uncomfortable silence in his wake. _First time for everything,_ Belle thought sarcastically as she buried her face into the menu before. Now this was awkward.

Smoker shifted in his chair completely uncomfortable. He couldn't believe that stupid guy had said such a thing. Even so, he stole a peek over the beautiful dark haired woman from the top of his menu. She was hiding from him. Great. Bastard had effectively murdered the mood. Man, he wasn't into this whole tip-toe bullshit. Setting own his menu, he looked directly at the slunk head before him. "We need to talk about last night."

He watched as her head came up and she glared weakly. "You've never been one to beat around the bush, huh." He didn't answer her. He wanted her to consent to this discussion. Looking down at her menu one last time; she folded her hands, crossed her legs so she could bounce her foot, and met his gaze. She nodded.

He reached into his jacket to pull out his cigars and stopped with the coffin nails half way to his mouth. Cursing he put them back in his jacket. "Look, I don't know about you, but I don't regret last night." Smoker leaned forward on his forearms and studied her face.

Belle sucked in as much air into her lungs as she absorbed his words. They made her happy, but didn't relieve her in anyway. She started to twist her fingers, "Neither do I, but where does that leave us?"

"Che…" she watched as he straightened his back and looked down his nose at her. "I don't give a shit where that leaves us. It is what it is."

_Such artful expressions_, she rubbed the bridge of her nose. Placing her hands back in front of her and letting the appendages continue their wrestling match she continued. "Don't be stupid. Everything has changed and you and I both know it. Or is it just me that keeps seeing you naked?"

He blanched at her glare. "Well, no but…"

"But what?" Belle sighed heavily. "You and I were always _just _friends. Now all of that has changed. It's made us change."

Smoker opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by a teenage girl with piggy tails and braces. As the girl took their orders and left their eyes connected once more.

He leaned forward once more. "I don't give a shit if it's changed the earth's gravitational field. I say we should see where this goes."

Belle's eye brow's twitched. _What a jackass_, "What about how this will affect our goals? The Straw Hats?"

He leaned back once more in thought. "I'm surprised you would ask such a thing. We already agreed about the Straw Hats, that doesn't change."

Her hand gripped tightly on the table, "I still want to beat you! I still want to see you looking up at from the ground with me standing over you in victory."

Smoker's eyes darken and he smiled a secret smile at her. "You can see me on the ground under you anytime." He voice was deep and gravely like before, causing her to blush.

Their food arrived effectively derailing the conversation and saving Belle from spontaneous catching fire in her seat.

The rest of their meal was consumed in silence. Once done Smoker insisted on paying. It bothered Belle but she let him, knowing he would only though a raging hissy fit if she didn't let him.

They walked back to the ship also in silence. It was nice to have the time to think.

* * *

They walked silently toward their rooms. Smoker's would be the first, Belle's was further down the hall.

Smoker grabbed her arm after she had nodded, ready to head to her room. His eyes burned into her as she glared at him. He could feel it again. The burning flow of words that swirled in his mind. So many things he wanted to say and none of which he could easily express. He wasn't good at that kind of thing, never had been.

"The ship is empty for the night, everyone is out partying." It was the only thing that left his mouth. _Shit,_ he was such an ass. He was offering her a night in his bed like that would fix everything.

Even so, he couldn't find a way to get his mouth to work. This was probably why he was never much of a lady's man. All he could do was watch her as she studied him.

Finally she smiled, "how romantic." She rolled her eyes and let her body lean on his.

Smoker pulled her closer into his body and used his hands to lift her head to his.

There was no failure. Heat bubbled and burned like a volcano as their lips melded and tasted.

Yes. Everything really had changed.

* * *

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE THEM DO FOR THEIR NEXT ADVENTURE, BECAUSE I'M KINDA THINKING ABOUT IT STILL. **

**ALSO, THANK YOU GUYS FOR BEING PATIENT AND WAITING FOR THIS POST! MUCH LOVE!**


End file.
